Cherik shorts
by IzaakKerouac
Summary: This is just a bunch of short Cherik fanfictions. The titles are taken from whatever song gets put on by shuffle though most of the time they won't have that big of an influence on the story line. I am also going to try to update three times a week at the least. Hope you like it :) rated T just in case
1. Stand or Fall

_**A/n: This is just a bunch of short Cherik fanfictions. The titles are taken from whatever song gets put on by shuffle though most of the time they won't have that big of an influence on the story line. I am also going to try to update once a day. Hope you like it :)**_

_Song: "Stand or fall" by the Fixx_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any of the characters**_

_Spoiler alert: Talks about aspects of first class and days of future past. If you don't want any spoilers than do not read head._

**"Stand or Fall"**

Charles's hated these conversation and they seemed to become more and more frequent. Erik stood in front of him passing back and forth fuming while exclaiming all the horrors the humans planned on doing to the mutants. He kept babbling on about some guy named Riker and a Doctor called Task. Charles's rubbed his temples trying to keep his irritation inside. He understood quite well why Erik thought this way about people, but it wasn't a human who had tortured him as a child.

"Erik…Erik! Will you please stop, I have no idea where you're getting these…accusations but they are not true." Charles's said trying to keep calm.

"You have no idea? Charles have you hear nothing of what I've said? They are taking fellow mutants and torturing them! Doing experiments on the-"

"How do you know this is true though?"

"Raven." Charles head shot up at the mention of his sister. He hadn't seen her in well over three years, not since the accident at the beach.

"When? When did you see Raven?" He stood up and looked straight into Erik's green/blue eyes. He was marveled over how much they resembled the ocean. But right now he didn't have time to be all goo-goo eyed for his boyfriend. Right now he need to focus on why his adoptive sister, who've he'd known since they were kids, would trust someone who was practically a complete stranger to her over him. Why would she choose Erik over him again.

"She comes here some nights to talk…though you would know that if you had your powers."

"Erik don't!"

"Why? Why is more important for you to walk than to have your gift?"

"Because-"

"Because why Charles?"

"Because I can't stand it anymore, I can't stand the voices!" Charles watched Erik's face drop as his confession came out. He never told anybody the true reason why he constantly took Hank's remedy. Yes in part it was due to the pain, as he claimed it to be, but it wasn't the reason why he let himself get addicted and sink this far down." I-I can't take it anymore! All I hear is their cries for help and their grief…there's so much grief Erik. This war is killing so many young men, mutant and human alike. I just can't stand it anymore!"

Erik walked over to Charles and wrapped him in a hug. Charles clung to him like a life force and started crying into his boyfriends shoulder. He never cried in front of anyone before, not even Raven when they were kids. But he couldn't hold it back anymore." It's ok Charles…its ok." Erik muttered into his ear tighten his grip on the man in his arms.

After a while Charles pulled back and whipped away the last few tear drops left on his cheek." I'm sorry I seem to have ruined your shirt." Charles said with a chuckle as he looked at the tear stain he left on Erik's shirt.

"It's alright. Come on let's get you cleaned up." Erik said as he headed towards the door. He shortly stopped though when he noticed Charles wasn't next to him." What is it?" He asked turning to face Charles with a concern look.

"What do you think I should?" This whole thing brought the war slowly ragging inside him to the light. Should he keep walking or lose the ability to use his legs yet have his powers back? There were too many pros and cons for each and it was tearing his mind apart.

"Whatever you feel best Charles."

"No, I'm asking for your honest humble opinion. I trust you more than anyone and I want your honest thought on if I should walk or have my powers?"

Charles watched Erik intently as they stood there in silence. He could see the conflict forming behind Erik's eyes." My honest opinion is every man can walk but not every man has powers, especially powers as strong as yours. The voices will get to you but can learn to block them out like you use to…before all this."

"You're right," Charles muttered after a few minutes. Truthfully he had been thinking of getting his power back for a while. The only thing keeping him from doing it was the fear from the pain in his back and the cries of all the innocent people. But as Erik pointed out, they won't last." Will…will you be there as I go through the withdrawals?" He looked back at Erik scared that he would say no. He couldn't go through all that alone, especially not without him.

"Of course Charles…I'll always be there for you." Erik responded flashing one of his infamous shark grins that cause Charles to chuckle." Let's go find Hank." He said sticking his hand out for Charles.

"Have I told you how much I love you." Charles said taking Erik's hand.

"I love you too." Erik said pulling Charles close as for a kiss on the cheek as they headed down the hallway hand in hand

_**A/n2: Hope you liked it :) yeah got kinda fluffy near the end. Please rate and review ^.^**_


	2. WW1

_**_**A/n: This is just a bunch of short Cherik fanfictions. Thanks for reading :) and r&amp;r please!**_**_

__Disclaimer: I do not own X-men __

**__Info: Ok this is set in an AU during WW1. I probably got facts wrong so sorry about that, and sorry if I screwed up the German also. __**

**__Also they might slightly out of character so I also deeply sorry for that. :C__**

Erik ran through no man's land dogging explosions and stray bullets. Clinging to his gun he ran faster than ever. All around him he could hear his fellow soldiers screaming for help but at this point it was survival of the fittest. If he stopped he was as dead as they were. Erik kept moving trying to block out the noises of his comrades when someone grabbed his leg and he went face first into the dirt.

"Lassen sie mich in ruhe!" Erik screamed. Pulling his foot away he looked back to see who had grabbed him and his heart stopped. Laying on the ground was a British solider no more than 14. His legs were missing and blood and dirt was caked all over his uniform. But those eyes, those bright blue eyes. They reminded him of another British boy waiting for him at home. They stayed there looking at each other neither really knowing what to do. After a while Erik crawled over. "What's your name?" he asked in English.

"S-s-Seth." The boy muttered through shattering teeth. His face was as pale as snow and Erik knew this kid wouldn't make it through the night even if he tried helping him. "W-w-w-what's y-your na-ame?"

"Erik." He stayed there looking at this boy for another few minutes. He was having an internal battle over what to do. Half his brain was telling him to get up and leave while the other half wanted him to stay. It was those damn blue eyes! Erik opened his mouth to say something when a spray of bullets shattered around him. Acting on instinct Erik took off to find shelter from the bullets. As he ran he could hear Seth screaming for him and then silence. Stopping Erik looked behind just in time to see another British solider standing over Seth. Without a second thought the solider pointed his gun at the kids head and shot him.

Erik stood there in shock not processing what he had just seen. The solider standing over Seth looked up and pointed his gun at him. Without thinking Erik lifted his gun and fired at the man's chest. He watched as the first person he killed feel to the ground. Burying his emotions inside, he turned around and kept running.

Picking up his pace Erik continued running across the field. Looking around for some short of shelter he felt a wave a relief as he saw the top of a trench. Jumping in he through his back against the dirt wall and stood there trying to catch his breath. He shouldn't be here. None of them should be there, this whole thing is a pointless waste of an entire generation's life. Erik couldn't stop thinking about the look of fear and pain that shadowed Seth's bright blue eyes. Those same beautiful blue eyes Charles had. For the past two years he had been living with a young man named Charles and his adopted sister, Raven, in American. He had meet Charles his first day in New York at an underground gay bar called "Mutants". The two of them talked all night about everything from politics to who could drink who under the tables first. They hit it off perfectly, Erik had never meet anyone quite like Charles before. He had the wittiest sense of humor and his mind was incredible he could recite an entire Shakespeare play word for word. It was unbelievable. Then there were his eyes, those bright blue eyes that hypnotized you with one glance. Over the years Erik had spent hours just staring into blue marbles, counting every different shade of color it held.

Erik's head shot up as he heard footsteps approaching the trench he was hiding in. Terrified he took off through the maze of dirt. At this point he had no idea if he was on enemy territory or not but he had to keep moving. He could hear his ears pounding in his ears as he silently prayed not to die there. He was stupid to have gone back to Germany and join the army. If he wasn't so gun-ho on being a hero he wouldn't been in this mess. As he turned a corner he heard muttered voices in English, then the next thing he knew an explosion went off and everything went black.

Charles ran through the hospital making his way through the mazes of nurses and patients. He could hear raven calling his name from behind but his mind was only focused on getting to Erik. Barging his way through the ward he made his way down the hallway until he found the door number he was looking for. Charles reached out for the door handle but stopped half way. Truthfully he was terrified of what he would find behind that door. The telegram sent to their house only said that Erik was being treated for bomb wound in a German hospital. He stood there was a million different picture of what could be behind that door pooped into his brain.

"Charles…"Raven muttered putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. She knew about Charles and Erik's romance and how much this war had effected both of them. Before Erik had left she overheard the two of the fighting. Charles had been pleading Erik to stay in America but Erik kept yelling about how it was his duty to help his country in a time of crisis.

"It will be ok," Raven said giving his shoulder a loving squeeze. He gave her a slight smile before entering the room and closing the door behind him.

Charles eyes scanned the dim room before falling on a sleeping form. "Erik." He ran over to the bed before gently sitting on the edge not wanting to wake him up…he looked so peaceful. His skin was slightly paler then usual and he had a new scar on his cheek which made wonder what other scares this war left him. "Erik…it's me…Charles" he muttered taking Erik's hand in his enjoying the feeling of his warm skin. This whole thing was terrifying him. All he wanted was Erik back home with him playing chess all night while cracking each other up with lame jokes. Charles could feel the tears welding up in his eyes as he stared down at the man he loved." Damn it Erik, why are you so stubborn?"

"C-Charles?" His head shot up as the weak voice filled the room. Whipping the tears way he couldn't help it as a small chuckle of joy escaped him.

"I'm here Erik." Charles muttered with a smile on his face. Erik returned the smile, tear welding up in his own eyes, as he tried to sit up." Erik stay still. You were badly hurt you need to rest."

"What happened? The last thing I remember was hearing some English soldiers…and then…nothing."

"A bomb went off near you and you were badly hurt but your fine now." They stayed there staring into each other eyes.

"I am so sorry Charles." Erik said looking away. He couldn't hold the tears in anymore. The guilt of leaving Charles and all the horrible things he saw and did in the war hit him like a train.

"It's ok Erik….it's ok." Charles loving muttered as he scooted closer to hold Erik in his arms. When Erik was done crying Charles whipped the tears off his face before giving him a gentle kiss. "Go to sleep, you need the rest."

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Erik muttered sleepily.

"Of course Erik, nowhere else I'd want to be my friend" Erik slowly drifted off into sleep as Charles ran his fingers through his hair. As sleep over took his mind a smile crept on his face, for the first time in months he felt safe.


	3. No Other Way

_**A/N: ok so I wrote this at 1am on my phone so sorry if it's weird (and if any grammar is wrong, still have no beta). Also I have deleted the last two chapters because I didn't like them that much. Hopefully you like this chapter though :)**_

_**Song on repeat: "No Other Way" by Paolo Nutini**_

**_Disclaimer: Don't own the characters or anything like that blah blah blah_**

"I don't want this night to end." Erik said as he swayed to the music with Charles body pressed against his. The other man just hummed into his neck as the music filled the dance floor. They were at Raven and Hanks wedding ceremony. It had been one of the most beautiful things he'd ever witnessed, even the vows almost made him cry. But tonight was different from any other for many reasons. One particular reason that neither of them were willing to acknowledge.

"It doesn't have to Erik." Charles mumbled into Eriks neck. He would do anything to keep the night going forever. Why did this have to be happening? Tonight they were suppose to be happy for his sister and her new husband, but all he could feel was complete sadness. He felt horrible and selfish for feeling like this but it was his last night with Erik, maybe forever, and he just wanted to be with his boyfriend for as long as possible.

The song had ended but the couple stayed there in each others arms until the next song started to play. "Come on." Erik muttered with a small smile as he pulled back and took hold of Charles hand. He lead him through the hotel until they reached their room. Once the doors were closed he pulled Charles in for a kiss. It wasn't a passionate or even a lustful kiss but it was full of want and need and longing. They stood by the door taking in every inch of each others mouth. Erik slowly started to move Charles towards the bed until he was on top of him. He started tugging at his tux as Charles started removing Eriks uniform.

Charles woke up wrapped in Eriks arms. Last night had been something new for the both of them. He finally understood what it was like to actually make love to someone, to need them with every fiber of your body. He turned his head so he was facing his boyfriend. Erik always looked so peaceful when he slept. All the pain and anger that covered his face was gone and replaced with peace and contentment. Charles wished he looked like that all the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good morning" Erik yawned as he tucked his head into the crook of Charles neck.

"Morning darlin'" They stayed that way for a couple minutes before Erik turned to look at the clock.

"I..."

"Yeah..." Neither of them knew what to say or do in a situation like this. They weren't exactly the best people at goodbyes.

Erik slowly got out of bed and picked up his army uniform Charles had ripped off of him the night before. Without saying a word he got dressed as Charles got up to do the same.

The ride to the airport was silent. Charles drove the whole way with Erik sitting next to him. They were clinging to each other hands as the car speed down the freeway.

"Just be careful." Charles said hugging Erik. He was fighting to hold back his tears, he didn't want to cry in front of Erik not before he was sent off to war.

Erik squeezed Charles tighter and kissed him longingly on the lips. "I will."

"Please come back Erik, please." A few tears had started to fall down Charles cheek and he felt Eriks thumb wipe them away.

"I will, I swear Charles."

"I love you"

"I love you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The months passed by fairly slowly. At first he couldn't stay in their apartment, the whole place just screamed Erik and it felt empty without him there. So he stayed his his sister but after a month he started feeling like a burden and decided it was time to go back home. The place just didn't feel the same with Erik.

Charles had stopped watching the news after freaking out every time a report of a solider dying came on. They skyped with each other once a day and the change in Erik hadn't gone unnoticed by Charles. His eyes were becoming sullen losing the spark they once had, his check bones were sticking out more, and giant bags hung under his eyes. It tore him apart to watch Erik go through this but there was nothing he could do besides try to be there for him as best as he could.

Erik's first day over seas he witnessed three American Soldiers being blown up. It made the whole situation real. He was going to die out here. As the months went on he witnessed more and more of his comrades and friends being murdered. When he killed his first person he couldn't get the image out of his head every time he closed his eyes. But after the first few times it started to become easier and easier, he started to learn how to block everything out and to just focus on his job.

Skyping with Charles was the only thing that kept him sane. He lived and breathed for those few hours he got each day with his boyfriend. It reminded him why he was over her doing what he was doing. But it also broke him each time they skyped. Erik could see the sadness hidden behind Charles eyes as they talked and it killed him that he was the cause of it. He wished he was there with him to hold him and kiss him and to tell him in person how much he loved how much he meant to him. One day, hopefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a year and a half since Charles stood in this airport saying goodbye to his boyfriend, now he found himself standing there scanning the crowd for his Erik.

There eyes meet from across the airport and before he knew it he'd taken off. Erik rushed over to meet Charles as his boyfriends body slammed into his nearly knocking them over. He wrapped his arms around Charles and buried his head in his shirt inhailing his scent. Charles clung to him mimicking Eriks actions. Neither of them knew how long they stayed there in silence just enjoying the others company.

Silent tears ran down Eriks face as he pulled away. "Fuck charles, good to see you old friend." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Come on let's go home." They both wrapped their arms around each others waist as they took of towards the car.

When they'd finally made it back to their apartment Erik wasted no time devouring Charles mouth in a kiss. They fumbled through the place smacking into walls and furniture, clothes were flung off, and soon they were both on the bed with Charles on top.

Nights over in the middle east had been the hardest for Erik. He would lay in his bunk to scared to fall asleep. What if their camp was ambushed? What if they were bombed? Then there were the screams. Every time he closed his eyes he heard them. The cries of his fellow soldiers as they got limbs torn off or bullets sprayed through their bodies. He would sometimes wish that he'd died in his sleep, at least then he wouldn't be in this hell anymore. But the thought of Charles, the thought of one day going back home to him kept him moving, kept him fighting.

Erik looked over at the man next to him, both wrapped in each others arms. Charles was so beautiful when he slept. He looked so innocent and precious, like he was untouched by the cruelty of the world. Erik's eyes slowly started to close as a smile crept over his face. He felt safe for the first time in nearly two years. He felt like nothing could touch them, he was where he was meant to be and he'd stay there until the day he died. He'd never leave Charles again.


End file.
